His Favorite Things
by nottheonlyfanaround
Summary: Albus Dumbledore and his favorite things.


House: Ravenclaw

Word Count: 1282

Category: 3 (Musicals)

Prompt(s): 2. The Sound of Music

Year: Head

**Info: Inspired heavily by the song 'My Favorite Things' and referencing a lot of things from the movie/musical.**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had many, many things that he enjoyed greatly. But the few he'd picked as his _favorite_ things were always what brought him good memories. Like sitting out in the plains, listening to the hills coming alive in the morning with the sound of birds and other creatures waking up for the day. He'd loved it since he was a child, sitting in the tall grass and listening to the birds chirping their own little melodies - it was one of his favorite things.

The hill near his home was a haven, full of beauty that not even the rain could tarnish. In fact, Albus was always the first to leave the house when he noticed the skies greying, rushing off to the hills to sit by the patch of wild roses, careful to not get pricked by any thorns. And when it finally began raining, he would allow himself to be captivated by the raindrops that landed on the petals; how they would stay there for a mere moment, and then roll off as more drops fell.

Sometimes he'd even sneak out late at night to gaze at the stars on top of the hill, laying in the soft grass with only sky above him. He'd take the time to find all the constellations he could, jotting them all down on his little notebook and saving them for the next night he'd manage to sneak out. But what he loved most about going to the hill at night was the off-chance when he'd see a few birds crossing the night sky. He presumed they were wild geese, not that it mattered. He loved them not because of the rarity of the occasion, but because when they flew past it looked like they were flying with the moon on their wings. And that was one of his favorite things.

But then he grew older and began studying at Hogwarts, and the hills were merely something to look forward to when school ended. As he grew, he developed more things he'd come to call his favorite. Like the joy he felt when he'd receive his mother's signature brown paper packages, ones she tied with all different sorts of strings. She called them care packages, sending him cookies, some school supplies, and letters from Aberforth and Ariana. The letters were filled with all sorts of information, like how Ariana had found a kitten who she'd appropriately named Whiskers.

As time in Hogwarts drew on he grew to love the warm woolen mittens they'd send him in the winter, coming most often in red and gold - his house colors. Winter was also a good time for discovering the kitchens that were bustling with house elves, who, while busy, would stop and ask him if he needed anything, rushing away to their bright copper kettles to pour him a cup of tea when he asked. It was heartwarming to him how the elves would put aside their many other tasks to take care of him. Having a nice cup of tea down in the kitchens quickly grew to be one of his favorite things.

Then Albus met Gellert, and he no longer had as much time for his favorite things. He'd met the boy on a small winter trip to the city of Vienna and had immediately been captivated by him. At first, by the sheer beauty of the boy, how the snowflakes fell peacefully onto his eyelashes. But eventually, as he dug deeper, he grew enchanted by the ambition and determination that Gellert possessed. In Albus' home village any known Wizards were scorned, hated, bullied. Gellert had an idea that would change all of that spectacularly. They were alike in so many ways, Albus convinced himself, and he was good, so why wouldn't Gellert be too?

But, as time grew on, he found himself less and less fascinated by the boy, found himself shaking the brainwashed feeling off of himself and waking up to the truth. They were _very_ different from each other, and Albus had let his infatuation pass that fact by. Because unlike Albus, Gellert was not someone who had favorite things. Gellert was not one to become entranced by the simplistic beauty Albus loved so dearly. He was not one to enjoy raindrops on roses, or brown paper packages, and he would never be the type to enjoy the wild birds that flew with the moon on their wings. He knew that, Aberforth had warned him of that, and yet he'd still not listened.

_Maybe you shouldn't help him anymore_, the nagging voice in the back of Albus' mind echoed. But Albus tried to shake off the thoughts. Gellert was good, and what they were doing would be a good thing. His mind grew more and more clouded as their friendship progressed, filled with negativity he could barely dispel. In these times he tried to remember what his mother had told him. _When you're feeling sad, my dear, just think of your favorite things. And then you won't feel quite so bad._ That's exactly what he did. And it worked, for a short while. For a month or so thinking of the hills from his home quelled his worries, his anxieties, his everything. _You're graduating Hogwarts soon_, he reminded himself, _you'll get to go back to the hills soon enough._

But all good things must come to an end. Albus only wished it hadn't come to a crashing halt so soon. He wished to forever remember the beauty of his favorite things, to remember the idyllic hills as full of life, full of music and good times. He wished for Gellert to forever be his, and for their partnership to never end. But that wasn't possible, he knew that. His memories would soon be tarnished, his life basically destroyed, not that he knew that when taking Gellert home for the summer.

Albus had supposed that taking Gellert to see his favorite things would cause the other boy to see the true beauty of the rolling hills. Ariana had asked if she could tag along, dragging Aberforth with her when Albus agreed. She'd looked beautiful that day, dressed in a plain white sundress with a beautiful blue satin sash. But things took off a little too quickly for Albus' liking. Aberforth and Gellert got into a heated argument that soon turned into a three-way duel. And in a split moment everything fell apart, and Albus' world crumbled in front of his eyes.

Ariana got hit in the crossfire of a spell, though no one could remember who's exactly it had been. It didn't matter. None of it mattered. The hills, the roses, the birds, Gellert, it all fell away when she hit the ground lifelessly. For a moment after she fell, all he could hear was his own heartbeat. _This is all my fault_ was the first thought to enter his mind. And everything came flooding into focus. Gellert was _not_ a good person, no matter how hard he tried to convince Albus that he was, and it was infuriating that it had taken himself so long to realize that.

Aberforth would never forgive him, he realized, and Gellert would do just fine without him. So he resigned to being alone following his little sister's death. He'd take up a teaching position and try to pay back the debts he owed. He'd focus only on what really mattered and discard having any favorite things. Because weren't those what had led him here? His favorite things had ruined his family, had taken his sister and ruined his friendship. _You don't need to have favorite things,_ he reminded himself.

_**You'll be better off without them.**_


End file.
